Life is Worth More than Gold
by IceQueenandFireQueen
Summary: This used to be an AU one-shot. Sabrina is a run-away princess hoping to see the world with her little sister. She wants to go see a special person that she hasn't seen in a long time, and she blackmails a certain thief to make it happen. What happens through this adventure?
1. Death

**This is a one-shot that is and AU. It's random, but I wanted to try it. You can't understand it unless you know what the characters are. So if you like it, then I'll continue.**

**Daphne: a princess, younger sister of princess Sabrina.**

**Sabrina: A run-away princess that ran away with her little sister.**

**Puck: a thief.**

**Sabrina stole Puck's latest loot from him and blackmailed him into taking them to where they wanted to go. Daphne got a deathly sickness.**

"We have to get to the doctor's, fast!" Sabrina cried, hauling her sick sister over her shoulder to the best of her ability.

Puck was floating above, hovering a few feet above the sisters, his normal 'pucktasticness' no-where to be seen.

"Daphne, Daphne, please say something!" Sabrina pleaded, carrying the girl in worry. Her heartbeat was slowing.

"Sa-Sabrina." Daphne muttered.

"It's- n-no use." She continued.

"There's a lot of use!" Sabrina cried, tears now streaming down her face. Puck landed, ready to take Daphne's weight from grieving Sabrina, but she wouldn't let the child go.

"I love you Sabrina." Daphne muttered, and her body froze.

"Daphne!" Sabrina yelled. "Please! Don't do this!" She cried, but it was too late.

The soul of the young girl was gone.

"You are in distress, Princess." a soft voice murmured, like words to a chant.

"What?" Sabrina looked up, angered.

"It is I." The voice rose from a nearby stream. It was a water sprite.

"Who are you? And why do I care?" Sabrina screamed, her overflowing eyes now red.

"I am the one who can restore the life to your young sister, and not just that, but have her healthy." The water sprite laughed.

"Then do it!" Sabrina said, her heart having a candle of hope.

"For a price." The sprite said.

"A price? I don't have anything. Please!"

"A price!"

"The satisfaction of helping someone in need!" Sabrina offered desperately.

"I have something." A deep voice interrupted.

It was Puck.

"Puck! You'd probably trade me in for a way to become invisible when you wanted to, for your thefts!" the princess retorted, as even in sorrow, she had fierce fire in her heart.

"My treasure, from my latest steal." Puck offered, handing the bag of gold to the sprite.

"Yes. That will suffice. Pour this potion in the young girls mouth, and she will live once again." the water sprite gave a bottle to Puck, and disappeared in a shower of droplets.

"Puck!" Sabrina exclaimed. "That- that was your life!" She gasped in awe.

"It was. But I learned that another's life is more important than money." He muttered, and draped Daphne over his knee.

Pouring the glowing substance down her throat, he bounced her up and down.

"Is it working?" Sabrina asked anxiously.

"I hate to say this, but I don't think so." Puck whispered so quietly, his voice was barely audible.

Sabrina burst into tears.

It was all her fault. She should have died instead. It was all, all, all, ALL, her fault. She deserved-

Her thoughts were cut off by a soft voice. One that was cheery. And adorable. One that she knew well.

"Sabrina?"

"Daphne!" Her sister shouted, and embraced her brought-back-to-life sister, soaking in the feeling of warmth and a thousand words shared through an action.

All the words that meant love. Letting her arms drop from her sister, Sabrina walking over to Puck.

"I can never repay you." She whispered, her eyes releasing a few happy tears. Then she wrapped him a hug. Puck was surprised, but returned it, when Daphne met his eye with a big thumbs up.

**So, what do you think? Do you like it? Please send me your thoughts in a review. Thanks! **

**~Jessamyn**


	2. The setup

**I wanted to post an author's note, but the site said I wasn't allowed to, so I added some words in. Should I continue?**

* * *

><p>Daphne bounded down the path, watching the two teens behind her bond.<p>

In a way, she was happy she'd died. Or pretend died. A potion she had found allowed her to 'play dead' for an hour, and the potion the sprite had given Sabrina and Puck was a potion to get rid of the other spell quicker.

She had paid the sprite with gold, and that she would be fine.

The sprite had a agreed, and Vwala! The two teens had a crush. A HUGE one.

She watched them titter. She felt bad for worrying her sister, but otherwise, her sister would have never found their true love.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, Lame, I know, but I had to put something so that this wasn't against the rules. Please tell me whether I should continue.<strong>

**Kodochi Tsukasu :**

**You were right! *ding ding ding ding ding* Anyway, thanks and how do you pronounce your username?**

**I**

**:) Thanks.**

**Review!**


	3. Flashback to the Escape and the Thief

**OMG! I am so happy! I thought I would get no continuing suggestions, but ta-da! So this is a flashback of Daphne's. The rest of this story is in Daphne's POV, because I find people don't use that enough. Anyway, this story and Phone Call to the Future are on my top priority list to finish.**

* * *

><p>Daphne watched her two companions titter and laugh, thinking back to the starting of her adventure.<p>

_Our parents had always been paranoid, never letting Sabrina and me out of the house. But when they went on a business trip to deal for the kingdom, they left old softie Granny Relda and in charge. That night, Sabrins took the advantage, and leaving a note, snuck out. I, of course, knew her plans first. I caught her and black-mailed her into taking me. She had to take me, or otherwise I would go tell. Seein gshe couldn't risk it, she agreed._

_After journeying into the forest, a thief cornered us. _

_Circling my sister, he didn't notice me. Sabrina had pushed me into the bushes moments earlier._

_"Well, well, well. A Princess, no doubt." He laughed._

_"Going to get me a huge ransom."_

_"If my parents cared." Sabrina growled._

_"Why wouldn't they, Princess?"_

_"They don't care about me. They hate me. So I ran away. Life in your prison is better than living in that one." She muttered, pointing at the castle._

_"And- what other lies do you have to tell me?" The thief chuckled._

_"None. That is the truth." Sabrina said defiantly._

_"Or so you believe." He laughed again._

_"Hands up, little lady."_

_"No."_

_"What?"_

_"NO." Sabrina growled._

_"That was an order."_

_"Then make me." Sabrina grinned._

_That comment was enough to turn this kidnap into a game of tag._

_"You can't catch me, SLOW BONES!" Sabrina taunted, half enjoying the run._

_"Oh I will Princess, you see."_

_"As if, Slimy."_

_"I'll catch you." The boy huffed as he cornered Sabrina in a cave. Dead End._

_In the commotion, they hadn't even noticed me running behind them._

_"Ready for bondage?" He asked my sister as the color drained out of her face, viewing her surroundings. _

_I wanted to rush in and grab her, but I knew it was no use, he'd capture me as well. I was supposed to run and tell the palace guards. But I was too scared._

_"Yes, I am." Sabrina smirked._

_The thief looked surprised, but moved in closer to Sabrina._

_Then she pounced._

* * *

><p><strong> Not exactly a cliffhanger, but works. I know it's short, sorry.<strong>


	4. Puck and Gold

**Thanks for the support! I got three reviews! Here are the replies.**

**Kodochi Tsukasu: You were half right!**

**Guest (Hurry what happens next): Here is what happens.**

**Guest (Love it :)): Thanks!**

**Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE: If you are going to review as a guest, give yourself a name, like my friend Kodochi Tsukasu. I Like responding to reviews, but it's hard when you don't give me a name. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Leave the girl alone." A voice boomed over the tackled man and the two princesses.<em>

_Sabrina hit the man underneath her on the head, causing him to black out._

_"Another one?" She groaned, and pounced on the younger, and more handsome man, snatching his bag from him._

_"Wait!" He yelled, recovering as he ran after Sabrina, and she grabbed me, ducking into the bushes._

_"What's in the bag?" I whispered, stilling as we heard footsteps._

_She opened it._

_She was surprised, I could tell._

_"He's another thief." She muttered._

_"Why?" I asked._

_"What was in that bag?"_

_"It's- gold." Sabrina responded._

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's really short, but I do many, short, updates. Most likely, this story will be finished with many, many chapters, and the story will be long but the updates are only a little a piece if you know what I mean.<strong>

**~Jessamyn**


	5. Blackmail

**What he cr*p? Why didn't anyone review? I feel so sad... :(**

**I will still update though.**

* * *

><p><em>"Gold?" I cried, gasping slightly and peering into the bag alongside my sister.<em>

_"I can't believe it!" I said, not seeing how loud my voice was._

_Sabrina clapped her hand over my mouth, but she was too late._

_The thief was upon us. Grabbing my hand, she and I scrambled out of the bushes, the heavy boots of the man pounding behind us._

_"Faster!" She huffed, accelerating as I tried to keep up._

_"To th river!" She instructed, but I had no clue why._

_"It's harder to run there!"_

_"Do you trust me?!" She shot back._

_"Of course!" I snapped._

_"Then do it!" She yelled, pulling me by the hand._

_We galloped along the water until we came to a cliff._

_"What are we doing?" I cried._

_"It's a dead end, and over water!"_

_Sabrina led me to the edge. _

_I quivered an shook, sweat and adreline overtaking me._

_"Give it." The man snarled._

_"Never." Sabrina smirked._

_He advanced, and I cried out of fear._

_"If you get near, it all goes in the river. an then we do too. You'll lose everything." She laughed._

_"Oh really?" The man smirked back._

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Please review!<strong>


	6. Note -Will be Replaced

**Hello Guys! Here's the thing- this isn't a chapter. I didn't want you guys to think I died or something, so I wrote up some authors notes. I have so many stories I need to finish right now, that it's hard. So this is the order I will update-**

**-Phone Call to the Future**

**-Life is Worth More than Gold**

**- A Wish for Love**

**Once I finish Phone Call to the Future, I will continue Life is Worth More than Gold, and once that's over, I'll continue A Wish For Love and One Wish. Yes to everyone who asked whether Daphne's Wish in One Wish was related to A Wish for love. This note is being put up in all my sisters grimm stories. Thanks!**


	7. River

**Now in not italics for Curlscat.**

* * *

><p>"Really." Sabrina responded, but I could see that her face, earlier a façade of bravery was now tinted with a bit a worry.<p>

The man advanced.

I jumped back, and Sabrina scrambled to open up the bag and fished out a piece of gold.

His eyes narrowed.

"Time you back off, eh? Puck, Puck, Puck. A loser." Sabrina cackled.

Puck? Was that his name?

I watched contently.

"How do you know my name?" 'Puck' looked around like he was looking for a cheat sheet.

"I have my ways." Sabrina laughed smugly.

Ah, so that was his name.

"So, I have a request, and then you can have back your precious gold." Sabrina grinned.

"What?" Puck scowled.

"Take me to the Fountain Pass, and take me to see my grandmother. Then bring me back. Then I will give you your gold." Sabrina declared.

My heart pinched. Grandmother. I didn't remember her, but I'd seen her once as a child. Sabrina told me our father told her to leave, because she 'was telling us what we shouldn't know.

I didn't understand, but in a way, I wanted to go as well.

"Yeah, and take me too!" I piped up, and Puck glared.

"No." He responded.

"Then it all goes in the river. And Daphne and I know how to fight. We'll give you up to our father, and he'll turn you in to the King." Sabrina laughed evily.

But out father was the king! I was about to blurt that out when I realized what she was trying to do, and shut my mouth.

"Fine." He said glaring still.

"Let's set up camp."

I didn't trust him, and I could tell Sabrina didn't either, but we followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I Know I said I wouldn't update this until I finished PCF, but I updated that today and had a lot of time on my hands and I don't update twice a day because nobody reads, so I decided to update this. Anyway, I will update Twins of Ice and Fire next, because my sister is waiting (literally, standing right next to me and asking if I'm done) and if I do update and I've got more time, I'll maybe update A Wish for Love and if I'm really lucky, I'll be able to update Princess Academy. But watch out for Twins of Ice and Fire, which will be updated somewhere in the next hour if I can, and most likely I will. So, yeah.<strong>

**This chapter is dedicated to: The lovely Curlscat for helping me become a better writer, and being a great friend!**

**Bye!**

**~Jessamyn**


	8. Innocent

**Hey guys, meet you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p>Puck led us through towering trees back to the clearing that he'd found us in. I was meanwhile biting my palm for a number of different reasons.<p>

One, for my sister's smartness.

Two, for the sake of being out here.

And three, because I was excited!

I looked around, noticing more for the first time.

The first rays of light from dawn were already shining through a canopy of leaves, making it feel as if I'd woken up at dawn to open my curtains, which I did sometimes, when I was excited for the day. The weight of guilt and fear had all but disappeared though. Dismissing the thought, I let my surroundings sink in. The beautiful, knurled trees hung overhead, creating a beautiful leaf roof to the home of the creatures. I ran over to a mass of rocks, excitedly turning one over.

"Look! Look! They're living under a rock!" I squealed.

Puck rolled his eyes. "You've been living under a rock!"

"No I don't live under a rock I live in a cas- I mean, house!" I exclaimed, catching my mistake at the last moment.

I sighed in relief of not revealing our identity to the thief, as we trekked to the clearing, leaving the overturned rock to be.

"Puck?" I asked.

"What?" He snapped.

"Where are you from?" I asked, rather innocently.

"Shut your freakin' mouth and leave me alone, you brat." Puck responded harshly, as Sabrina took the step to cover up my ears.

"You horrible, horrible person!" She said, thinking I couldn't hear her. "How dare you say such words to an innocent ten year old!"

I nearly laughed. I knew all those words, and even more worse ones, from my years of hiding in the closet when the drunk guards walked through.

I knew what the even worse words meant as well. But I'd never dared to even whisper them when I was alone because my parents thought I was still….. Innocent.

Sabrina finally uncovered my ears, and I walked on, staying behind my sister the entire time.

We finally reached a clearing, and I understood why it had that name. The trees didn't even touch the awkward oval space, with nothing but grass snaking across, while bushes crowded the surrounding area.

I ran to the middle immediately began to spin around and around. I felt like a free bird.

"Yeah, this is great!" I yelled in delight having spent almost all of my life inside the castle walls.

"Shut up!" Puck groaned.

"Puck!" Sabrina screamed back at him.

"You and your freakin' 'innocent ten year old' talk!" Puck fumed, shaking his hair off his forehead, "She's not innocent, she knows, you can tell by the look on her face! It just jumps out, saying, ' I know what you're talking about but I'm not going to say anything because you'll figure out I'm not innocent and I'll get in trouble!'" Puck finished.

My face heated up. "What the heck are you two talking about?"

"And how are freakin' and brat bad words anyway, stinkpot?" He asked Sabrina.

"They are rude words that a-a- woman of high social status shall not use." Sabrina finally stammered.

"You should be happy I'm not a kidnapper, stinky." Puck chuckled, "Or you'd already be my prisoners."

Sabrina rolled her eyes impatiently. "If you even tried, I would attack you, and so badly that you'd never get off your bed again. And I'd make sure to take your bed too. So you won't be comfortable. " Sabrina said in an afterthought.

"Yeah, sure, I would have you soaked in rotten eggs before you even got near me."

And then the two went off, yelling at each other the ways that they would kill each other. I sighed and sank down into the grass.

The grass was warm despite the shade, but a bright green. The green was so popping bright that I couldn't see after looking away. The ground was crawling with small bugs, but instead of it disgusting me, it interested me. I began to stare profusely at a little ladybug, watching it crawl around, happy that that smart guy hadn't blown my cover all the way- maybe. I just tried to act like it hadn't happened and just look surprised when someone gave me The Talk. Listening to the teens arguing like cats and dogs, I laughed in the spite of the situation.

The rays of dawn graced the forest, and the shady willows became teeming with life. I gazed at the wild does leaping gracefully in the other side of the stream. Birds tottered overhead, composing a melody only they could produce. I sighed. Life was a mess at times.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a super short chapter, and I understand if you guys don't like it because Puck is COMPLETELY OOC, and that Daphne knows but won't let anyone know that she knows about <em>that <em>(*** (I blotted it out on purpose, I won't mention it, T rated) because I just wanted to add something to this chapter. I wanted to update sooner, but sorry. I probably won't write more until, I dunno, June?**

**Yeah, so thanks! :)**


	9. Planning

We settled down for the night.

It would take us two more days to get to our destination, and that I was fine with.

I stared up at the night sky, and the stars seemed to twinkle like the shine in people's eyes that I see.

I opened my eyes as wide as I could, trying to see as much as possible.

"Don't open your eyes that much. It looks creepy. Like you're dying. And you blood is going to overflow. And your eyes will pop out."

"Eww!" I shrieked, sitting up at once.

A smirking Puck sat next to me.

"Puck!"

Puck laughed. "You seriously believed that?"

"No." I said defensively, then stuck my tongue out.

He then leaned closer to me. "Hey, how much do you like to play pranks?"

"I've never played one, but I've read about them."

Puck scrunched his nose. "Bookish knowledge. And I am allergic to books."

"But I know about them!" I repeated.

"Then how about we play one?" Puck asked with a smirk.

"Ooooh! I'd love to!"

"Really? You're a fun one."

I smiled. "When? And on who?" I yawned.

"You seem tired. How about tomorrow morning, on your sister?"

"But- my sister?"

"Don't worry, completely harmless chicka."

"You sure? I don't want to hurt her."

"I'm sure. It will be hilarious."

I nodded.

"All right then. Tomorrow morning." Puck decided, and with a cocky smile, laid back and dozed off.

I looked at him.

I looked at my hands.

I looked at the sky.

And I laid back, praying everything would go well

.

**Thanks for reading, sorry for all the mistakes, on a phone.**


	10. Chicka

**Hi guys! This is another short chapter, but I am so proud that I updated two days in a row!**

**This is a Puck Daphne bonding and Marshmallow naming chapter, so yeah.**

**See You at the bottom!**

* * *

><p>I woke to a start. Someone was wiggling my shoulders. I groaned and my back did too. Knots in my back straightened out but the ache stayed. I opened my eyes to see a shadowed face with the sun behind it standing over me.<p>

It was Puck.

"Get up, chicka, we don't have much time." I groaned and raised my arms over my head.

"How did you manage to get her up?" Sabrina asked, getting up from her own bed.

"I'm wonderful. That's enough." Puck smirked, and he yanked me up, and it felt like my arm was disconnected.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm taking a bath." Sabrina yawned and got up with a new dress and walked towards the river.

"Buh Bye chicka!" Puck yelled after her and he ducked into a thicker area of trees, taking me with him.

I dusted off imaginary dirt and sighed. "What's with you and 'chicka', Puck?" I asked.

"Oh, just picked it up from a Spanish Delegate." Puck shrugged.

"Delegate? Since when do you spend time with the King's court?"

"I mean, I was just kind of you know, listening to him- talk. Never mind." Puck stammered.

"Uh huh." I put my hands on my hips. "Seriously? Can you not think of a better cover story?"

"Tú hablas Españoel, Senorita Daphne?" (Do you speak Spanish, Miss Daphne?) Puck said, changing the subject quickly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Es Españoel, Senorita Daphne." (It is Spanish, Miss Daphne)

"What the heck are you saying?!" I huffed, frustrated.

"I said, Do you speak Spanish?" Puck said, "And no, you don't."

"Hmph." I said. "I may not speak Spanish but I do speak other languages."

"Like?"

"English." I said with a fit.

Then both of us burst out laughing.

"I like you, marshmallow."

"Marshmallow?"

"Yeah, you're sweet and you're funny, and you're wearing a white dress. First thing that came to mind." Puck explained.

"Marshmallows are funny?"

"No. Okay, it was pretty random.

"Ya think?"

"Okay, enough goofing," Puck demanded, "Let's start planning."

"Okay, then, let's get to it."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, hi again, and it you want to, you can submit an idea for the prank they'll pull on Sabrina. The best one I'll use. You can either PM me or review. Thanks! :)<strong>


	11. The Prank

**Hi guys! This is another short chapter, but only one person reviewed last chapter... :( Why doesn't anyone review! Is this a bad story?**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

Puck and I crept behind a tree as Sabrina washed herself in the lake. She was paranoid about the palace guards showing up any minute, so she was bathing in her clothes, so she could run if needed and change clothes after, so she'd be clean AND dry. It was pretty complicated, and she said I didn't get it and told me to let her be.

Now Sabrina was floating in the water, looking content.

"This is a very simple prank, Marshmallow." Puck said. I was starting to grow to my new nickname.

"I'll climb up into the tree, and when I drop this," He said, showing me a green acorn, "Walk over to her and start saying something. Then just wait and I'll drop our bucket of sludge on her!" He grinned, and I nodded, gulping.

I was quite nervous, I mean, I'd suffered Sabrina's wrath before, and it just wasn't pretty. Pulling myself up, grumbling, I nodded again.

Puck smiled and climbed up the tree like a monkey. I gaped after him. How did he do that?

I waited, and the green acorn fell. Sighing,, then gulping, I inched towards the river.

"Hi…..Sabrina." I held my breath.

"Hey Daphne. Watcha doin' here?"

"Um….. Nothing."

"Tell me what you're up to." She laughed.

I liked it when my sister laughed.

"Sabrina…" I began. I couldn't take it anymore, "Sabrina! Move, GREEN SLUDGE IS GOING TO HIT YOU!" I yelled.

"What?!" Sabrina said, but I was too late. The sludge fell on her, and then I heard a boy yelp… oh no…. Puck fell right out of the tree, crashing into a surprised Sabrina.

I watched them both float downstream….to an edge!

Screaming, I ran after them, as they thrashed in the water. Suddenly, Puck head disappeared, and my heart jumping to my chest, I screamed louder.

It was all my fault. Screaming, I ran, and ran.

They were both gone. I gasped, and a lone tear ran down my face. "Sabrina! Puck! You're out there! I know! " I yelled.

I sat there. I just sat. Then, with a huge splash and boom, a huge fish with sharp teeth jumped out of the river, with Sabrina on its back.

I gasped.

"Where's Puck?" I whispered, not even minded the oddness of shark sized fish rescuing my sister instead of eating her.

What was a shark fish thing doing in a river anyway? My doubts were all cleared a moment later, when the fish transformed.

* * *

><p><strong>Did ya like it?<strong>


	12. King's Sorcerer

**Hi guys, I hope you like this chapter, I think I did an okay job on this one. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

Puck stood, brushing off his wet clothing, though it didn't seem to help. He shook out his hair like a wet dog, making me wet as well.

"Puck!" I yelled. Whether it was in annoyance of him acting like a dog, or whether it was in surprise that he wasn't just a thief, I don't know.

"What?" He growled, suddenly looking upset and kind of…. Scary.

"I know who you are." I told him.

Puck's eyes widened. "N..No!" He stammered, and then he let him cocky demur wash over him. "Oh really? You do?" He said finally.

"Yes." I said, leaning in. It couldn't be- could it?

Puck's face looked serene, but the hallows of his eyes and the sudden paling of his face told me it all.

I opened my mouth slowly, enjoying the power. "You- you're-" I was cut off by a sudden moan.

"Daphne…." Sabrina growled. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing- it was all him- all him!" I protested, pointing at Puck.

"Oh really?" Puck said, smirking. "I'm a random stranger, and I said, 'Wanna prank your sis?', and you're all like, 'Yeah! Let's do this!"

"What- I.." I trailed off, as Sabrina glared holes through me.

"But the sludge was her idea." Puck said, "The rest was mine."

I jumped in. "No it wasn't, you big fat liar!"

"QUIET!" Sabrina yelled. Puck and I sheepishly turned to her. "Whose idea was it for Puck here to fall on me and crush me?" Sabrina fumed.

"That part-" Puck began. "Was an accident." I finished.

"You-" Sabrina began.

"Wait! I- it was a trick!" I said. Puck glared at me, and Sabrina looked as if she was daring me to go on. "I tricked Puck- to-to do the prank so I could find information! I know what he actually is!" I protested, and Sabrina looked as if she believed it, while Puck looked like he'd wring my neck if he had a chance. Me, well I was lying through my teeth.

"Oh really?" Sabrina said. "Then tell me, and you'll be spared of my…." She trailed off, looking for the right word.

"Wrath." I offered.

"I suppose that'd work." Sabrina shrugged. "My wrath."

"Well….. He's- He's seen Spanish Delegates, " I began.

"And he can speak it very well. He can also shapeshift, into one animal, or many, from what I've seen." I sighed.

"He's a King's sorcerer." I finsihed. I looked at their faces.'

Sabrina's was surprised and horrified.

Puck- he- he was laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... what do you think?<strong>


	13. Sisters Grimm, Mystery Solving Agency

**¡Hola! How are all of you? I realized this entire story only had about 4,000 words so far, and twelve chapters, and I'm like, NO, that's horrible! So I decided to write a good chapter for once. :)Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"King's Sorcerer?" Puck laughed, choking on his own spit as he slapped his knee and tossed his head back and forth like a crazed man.<p>

"What's wrong?" I asked tentatively, and then I realized that I was probably wrong. Why the heck else would he be laughing? But he had to be the King's sorcerer! How else would he explain why he could transform and he let it slip that he'd listened to a Spanish Delegate?

He could be a delegate, but he'd have to hide his magic, for delegates generally weren't supposed to be able to do sorcery. But he could, I guess, if he wanted, for there was no rule barring it.

But it'd be hard to learn. There would be much training, and transformation took years to reach when you learnt. I'd studied well, with my Uncle Jake, our father's sorcerer, and his brother. I was interested very much in magic. But now is not the time for that.

Wait, if he's an apprentice?

It could be, and he'd attend with the actual King's Sorcerer. But it would make it easier if I found what kingdom he was originally from. He'd never hinted at anything, except the Spanish delegate.

"So, Daphne, is he lying, or are you wrong?" Sabrina asked, but Puck's howls of laughter ripping from his mouth were too loud for me to hear the question clearly.

Sabrina's cheeks reddened, and I swear I could see flame puffing out her even redder ears. She stomped over to Puck and gave him and punch in the gut, and he doubled over, with slime from Sabrina's fist coating a big section over his shirt. He groaned, wheezing with a grim scowl at Sabrina and he massaged his stomach, glaring lasers through her.

"So," Sabrina restarted. "Is he lying, or are you wrong?"

She asked darkly, her eyes narrowing with anger.

"I'm wrong." I muttered, my voice barely above a whisper.

"So were you lying on purpose or did you not know?" She asked, sighing in a way that reminded me of my mother, when she was upset.

"I didn't know. He made it seem like that." I accused, with an edge to my voice. No, no Daphne! Don't let him know you're  
>investigating! Or even Sabrina! This is a private mission!<p>

My conscience growled, and it was right, so I backed off.

"But I'm sorry, I didn't know. Puck is just an ordinary thief." I sighed, pretending to look sheepish, which I was probably good at, because Puck looked relieved, and Sabrina's expression softened.

"Oh, Daphne." She said with a slight smile. The older girl stepped towards me, capturing me in a hug. Despite the fact I was ten and she was fourteen, I was short for my age, so she was at least six inches taller than me, and I came up to right under her shoulder, making me feel snug in the hug, like a big warm blanket wrapped around me. Kind of like when my mom hugged me after a nightmare, I thought. And it was.

"Daphne," She said, pulling back and kneeling before me when I realized I have wet slime all over me. "Now listen, we're on a mission, and we can't have pranks. Don't let that insolent deceive you into anymore." She scolded, and leaned close to my ear, "And tonight, let's plan for revenge."

I smiled a jolly smile, and lit up. Puck must have sensed something, so he appeared by my side and kneeled on one knee before me, right next to Sabrina. Sabrina gave him a hot glare and scooted away as if he was a skunk.

Puck just smiled in pleasure and asked me, "What'd she say, marshmallow? You can tell me, I'm trustable and I gave you a nickname!" He said.

"I'll tell you, " I giggled, with a wink to Sabrina and leaned to whisper in his ear, "She told me that we're going to…. We're going to….. " I leaned back a bit with a suspicious grin, and then leaned back. "RAWR!" I yelled in his ear, and Puck jumped back in surprise, cradling the side of his head with a scowl.

"You sisters!" He huffed, patting his ear repeatedly in vain. "My ear is ringing and my shirt has goop on it now!" He huffed.

"I will tell you," I began.

"I don't trust you Marshmallow, you've gone too far." Puck interrupted.

"As I was saying,

I'll tell you if you tell me how you transform." I said smugly, as Puck stared.

He just stared for quite a while before he found his voice. "No, no of course not. I'm going to change my shirt. Bye. Later." He said, clearing his throat. The he trooped back to camp, shoulders hunched ad head down.

"Transform, Daphne?" Sabrina asked. "Where have I been?"

"It's a long story." I sighed.

"Tell me."

I told her, and Sabrina was more than surprised. I told her about his slip about the delegate as well.

"Well," Sabrina sighed, "Looks like we have a mystery on our hands."

"Yes, yes we do."

"Well, we'll have to solve it, don't we?" Sabrina asked thoughtfully.

"Well," I snorted, "What else do we do with a mystery?"

Sabrina shrugged, and I swear she was hiding a blush. "But we're still taking revenge."

"Yeah, After we solve the mystery." I pressed, turning to Sabrina as she tried to pick wet goo off of her wet dress.

"Yes, I guess so." She sighed. "This one was my most practical dress."

"There's one thing we need to do before we solve the mystery, " I said, and Sabrina looked up quizzically. "We need to name our mystery agency."

"How about….. The Sisters?" Sabrina suggested.

"Boring."

"The… something girls."

"What's something?" I asked.

"Whatever you want to put."

I thought for a second. "Well, Sabrina, We're the princesses of Grimm, and we're sisters… how about 'The Sisters Grimm?'" I asked quite soddenly.

"That's wonderful!" Sabrina exclaimed with a relieved smile, though I suspected she was relieved I wouldn't dwell on something so useless anymore. "Now, can we start solving?"

I choked a laugh. "Not until you take a bath."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? only a 1,000 words, but WAY better than the other chapters.<strong>


	14. King

**Hello everyone! Sorry this update took a while. But you know me! I update twice or thrice a week sometimes, and then I just quit for like, two weeks and get back again. Sorry if doesn't meet you're expectations. I'm turning the story around a bit, changing it up.**

**So yeah. Yeah. I've got a little important note at the bottom, so please read that... and on with it!**

**Note: I know Puck and Sabrina would never admit their love to eachother- well not when they're young, but I decided to make then a bit OOC... One of them will reveal something next chapter... the other, I don't know.**

* * *

><p>Sabrina and I trooped back to camp. I sat down on a big rock, resting my sore legs. That was too much excitement for one day. I leaned back a bit, catching myself before I fell.<p>

Puck was sitting at a fire he'd made, cooking...fish, it seemed. I watched in fascination as the flames leapt up and down like vivid dancers, the oranges and yellows and reds and whites merging and solidifying and unsolidifying, gracefully swooping up and down in the air as smoothly as birds. Crackling sounds made me smile, the sparks flying off of the natural wonder. The sight of it made me feel almost homesick for our cook. Sabrina, being the Crown Princess, had to do more work that me. So I just sat around whenever my lessons were over. Most of the time I explored the unknown depths of the castle (which I still hadn't finished exploring!) and helping out our cook.

The time I spent with her was priceless. I learnt so much, and felt more...useful than when I was shunned by Sabrina's tutors or neglected by my parents. Of course, they loved me, but I wasn't always first priority...

I roused myself from a state of zoning out and watching the fire again.

"Hey, Marshmallow!" Puck gestured towards me, urging me to come closer.

"Yeah?" I said quizzically, nearing Puck.

"I...uh... your sister, she's the princess, right? Of Grimm?"

"What?! Uh..No! I mean.. Or course not, what made you think that?"

Puck laughed slightly and shook his head in a way that made him appear wise and old. "I've always known."

"How!?" I asked in panic. "Would he do something? What? How? Huh?" I got up.

Puck pulled me back down. "Don't panic. I'm a thief, not a kidnapper. Or a princessnapper, for that instance. And I only steal from people that are rich and don't need the money and they're... uncaring about their fellow citizens who are debts and are poor and struggling. So I'm not technically a thief. I'm a Robin Hood. And I give the poor the money. Like I said. After all, I need to take care of my subjects to be a good ki-" Puck stopped abruptly. "Never mind." He muttered and stared at the fire, turning the fish on a skewer through the leaping flames.

I stared for a moment. A good what? Kid? Kiss? Kick? Killer? I god, I hope it isn't the last one... King? Wait wait wait- full stop there...King?!

"Puck? Are you King?!" I asked breathlessly, with a gasp.

"No." The bluntless of the lie threw me off. Could he not be? Or was he merely lying? No, he was lying, I decided.

"Sure you are." I said with confidence. "You slipped up about the delegate. And you can transform. That's why you thought it was so funny when I thought you were the Royal Wizard. I was so close yet so far! You nearly said it right now and all! You're either the King or Crown Prince! You slipped up Puck now- Oh wait a sec, you have magic, so you must be Fae! I know there is only one Fae Kingdom..." I trailed off, trying to remember the name of it.

Puck groaned and stared at me.

"Oh, King Oberon... And Queen Titania! They have two sons, Robin and Mustardseed. Which one are you, huh? Woah- wait! You're crown prince, right. You're Robin! Right? Or am I right? You liar! Puck isn't your name!" I lashed out.

"Actually, I go by Puck. Even at home. I really don't like Robin...since it connects me to Robin Hood. Who I am kind of copying." Puck said sheepishly.

"I've gotta go tell Sabrina!" I yelled, hopping up to my feet. I was so excited! I was literally jumping up. But Puck jumped up too. We kind of playing this kind of game where I moved and he copied my movements. And that went on for quite a while, I had to say. I finally flopped down, exhausted.

"Why won't you let me tell her?! I'll tell her eventually!" I groaned.

Puck calmed down a bit. "No. I'll give you something or something- ugh! I'll just do something and you in return, will not tell anyone." He said, finally.

"A secret." I decided. "Tell me a secret."

Puck stared at me for a second. "Um... My deepest secret is that Sab- Never mind, I'll keep that one to myself." He said.

I was going to protest, but I knew how to blackmail it out of him.

"Well, I don't exactly steal and give just for the poor and from the goodness of my heart. I actually do it for a quite selfish reason..." Puck began sheepishly, and I leaned in to listen.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, what do you think? I'm not extremely proud of this, but I think it's okay. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I'll be to update! Anyway, here's the challenge!<br>The person with the best answer (in my opinion) to this question (if you have an account) will get the first 100 words of the next chapter before it's out!**

**What do you Value most in this world? Is there any reason?**

**I'm not expecting essay answers, I mean you can, but you don't have to write an essay, a sentence or two is also great!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**~Jessamyn**


	15. Secrets Unveiled

**Hello guys, It's been a while and I decided to stop torturing you. I have the entire story plan written out now, and there might even be a sequel. Because yeah. But I'm also working on the sequel to 'Grimm Poems' right now, so there is a chance that the sequel might not come out after all. But whatever the case, this looks like it will get a sequel, and follow this because if it does, I will update a little note as another chapter saying it is published. So yeah. People waiting for 'More Grimm Poems', I'm really sorry because of my busy schedule, you'll have to wait at least until New Year for that to come out. Ever so sorry, but that's how it is. Right now though, I have a one-shot series in the Tangled archive to complete, a Ongoing story in the Danny Phantom Archive to work on, and three stories (including this one) In this archive to work on, so I'm hoping to get rid of a few stories and work a lot on this one and My ones in the other archives so I can work on my Wattpad story and my story on my other FF account more. Yeah. So here's the chappie. :)**

* * *

><p>"Okay, get on with it." I urged, leaning forward on the rock, ignoring my aching muscles.<p>

"My father," He began. "Ever since I was in diapers, he set me aside and told me I'd never be King. When I was younger, I got all upset and I went to my mother Titania. She told me that no matter what, I'd be King, when my father least expected it. She then gave me the title of 'The Trickster King', which I've worn proudly ever since. I was just pranking people like usual one day when my father decided that I was too bad a prince and he decided to banish me from his kingdom. I was on the streets for a while, but an old woman took me in. It was there I learned of the Greek legend of the god, Hermes, the god of thieves and trickery. I decided that by stealing from the stuck up rich in the land of Fae and giving to the lowly poor, I could make the country even out and prosper, and walk back into Faerie with my head high and show everyone what I'd done, therefore getting me back into my country. And honoring my mother, who's been a good bit morose, I've heard, ever since I was banished." Puck sighed, looking at his calloused hands.

"Woah." I remarked, not being able to think of anything else. "So…how long have you been away from home?" I asked.

"Years, now. I'm turning eighteen soon. I got banished sometime around the age of fourteen or fifteen, if I recall correctly." He sighed and leaned back on a rock, closing his eyes. "I've come a long way in the past few years, but there's more work to be done if I ever want to end up as King before I die." Puck said in a monotone, and I had a feeling that he thought this stuff quite often.

"I HAVE to go tell Sabrina now!" I said jumping up.

"HEY! Deal's a deal!" Puck exclaimed, jumping up as well.

"Fine, I won't go if you'll tell me your secret about Sabrina you were about to say earlier." I said with a smug smile on my face.

Puck stared at me blankly for a second, and his face flushed red, contrasting with his muddy golden curls that resembled Sabrina's in such a way that they looked the same.

"No." He said defiantly. "I said one secret, not two."

"I won't deal with one. I want two."

"Then I'll tell you a second secret." Puck said with a smile that was meant to be friendly, but it looked more menacing.

"NO!" I said a bit too loudly, stomping my feet like an angry toddler. "I want the one about Sabrina!"

"Fine. Sabrina is a jerk. Good enough?" He asked.

"No! I'm going to go tell Sabrina." I said in a way that made me feel like an annoying brat, but at the point, I didn't even care. I just wanted to get it out of him.

"I dare you to go do it. If you do, I'm not helping you anymore. And you know that without me, you're lost in the woods." Puck said with a smirk, crossing his arms and setting his feet apart, reminding me of the soldiers back home.

I weighed my options. If I told Sabrina, she'd probably want to flee and get away from Puck, because he had so much recognition, while we were from a much smaller kingdom. And she was mad at him anyways. But if I didn't, I kind of already knew his secret and he would think that he'd won, allowing me room to do what I planned on doing despite Puck and Sabrina not knowing each other's full secrets.

I'd have to settle with pretending to lose this little game. "Fine." I said, flopping down and pretending to sulk as Puck smiled a boyish smile that lit up his whole face. He then smirked and sat down.

"Never mess with the Trickster King." He said with a smirk, leaning back on a rock and closing his eyes. "Goodnight, Marshmallow." He said yawning.

"Goodnight Puck." I responded, as I trooped off to find my sleeping bag, already forming a master plan in my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Not that long, and not very proud of it, but the plot is moving along nicely, so :)<strong>


	16. Putting My Defenses Up

**OH MY GAWD! I am so sorry everyone! I've gone what, three months without an update?! I swear I didn't realize until two months was over, but school, love lives, friends, hair (yes, hair), holidays, and LIFE are big pains in my butt. **

**I'm sorrrryyyyyy!**

**Here's the chapter though, I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Daphne rolled her shoulders back a bit and stretched, sitting up. There was a green expanse of foliage above her head, in a dizzy slur of sleep.<p>

"Daph?" She heard a feminine voice above her head and she blinked a few times, finally letting her eyes focus.

"Sabrina?" She groaned turning a bit as she pushed herself off the hard expanse of forest ground in a daze. The 'soft' blanket she was sleeping on.

"Yeah. Me. We're running. Now. Come on." Sabrina urged, pulling her sister up while she was stull rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"What?! Sabrina? What's happening? What are we running from? What?" Daphne cried as Sabrina pulled her up and tried to gather her things.

"We're running, don't be a dunce!" Sabrina whispered with a huff and she threw a bag over her shoulder.

"But what about Puck? And his gold? What?!" Daphne gasped, trying to wrap her drowsy mind around this new implementation.

"Puck is a thief. He doesn't deserve gold. For all he wants, we could just hand him into dad, but we're being nice and stealing his newest collectable from him." Sabrina stated with a grim smile. "And that wicked minded boy deserves no less anyhow."

"Sabrina!" Daphne said in a thick monotone. "He is not wicked minded. What he's doing is good. He-"

"GOOD?" Sabrina was flustered. "What do you mean good? He is a thief for crying out loud!"

"You're not seeing through the wall he's built around himself Sabrina! He's like you! You guys put your defenses up! Always! You seem careless to the world, confident, strong and emotional unmovable. But you're not. You are scared. Scared of the world, scared of letting anyone into your heart for the fear of abandonment. I know you were hurt when Mother and Father were taken, Sabrina. And I know how distant you felt when they came back, and that's why we're doing this whole running away thing… But I know you love them Sabrina. I know you do." Daphne gave a pause. "You will go back someday. As will Puck. Both of you are just scared to let anyone else in. Because you're afraid that once you love someone, you'll always lose them. I know you, Sabrina. And I understand. But it's been long enough that you should be able to become human again. Learn to love, learn to lose. Learn to feel, Sabrina. I know it hurts sometimes, and I know that for my age I sound like Mother scolding you at times, but Sabrina, sometimes to feel the joy and then lose it is better than to not feel it at all." Daphne finished, staring at Sabrina head-on.

"Daphne!" Sabrina said in surprise, "What made you think- I'm completely fine. Don't worry about me. Or Puck for that instance. Come on. We're leaving."

"I'm sorry Sabrina." Daphne sighed, "But I'm not coming." And turning on her heel she picked up her skirts and took strong strides towards the camp. She'd always been the little sister, the princess that would never reach power, whose words didn't carry the authority her mother's and her sister's did, but today, she had been the queen she'd always wanted to be, without even needing a position. The firmness, the confidence, the simple urge to believe in herself had all caused her to be all she ever had wanted to be, even if just for a few seconds.

"I'm coming with you now, Daphne, because I can't leave you. But mark my words, you will leave with me, if not now, soon." Sabrina glared daggers at her little sister, slouching behind her in an upset manner.

Daphne smiled. "And for the record, his name is Robin." She whispered under her breath, so nobody but herself could hear.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this isn't long, but I needed to set it up for something, and I didn't want you guys to see the next part yet. I'm going to try to update regularly and write about 200 words a day until I finish the chapter each time. :) I hope my plan works and I'll finish this fast...I got another AU story idea. It's called Thrill, and my friend Curlscat knows the summary so far, but nobody else. Keeping it suspenseful until I release it, but this time, I'm not going to just write one chapter and post it, I want to write a few and then post the first one, write another, post the second, and such to get it out to my personal deadlines. Anyway, love you all and have a nice day! :)<strong>


	17. To Grandma's House!

**Hey, I am on an updating roll today! Anyway, nice to see you all too! Here's the next chapter, please review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was that day that the arguing secretive trio finally reached the little town they were looking for. Every little house was quant and adorable, with a cottage style roof and every one had a two windows and a small red door. Making their way through the crowds, they finally reached the one they were looking for.<p>

It was the oddest one. It stood out like a rose would on a snowbank. The house was large, and very tall, maybe five stories, but it was built the same width as the cottages, making it look rickety. It was bright blue and the neon even reflected a bit. The windows were tall and willowy, just like the building. They were placed randomly all over the building, making it look more eccentric than it was. The garden was full of vegetables of the wrong color.

Green beets, purple tomatoes, blue carrots, and the list just went on and on.

The door was the oddest of all. It was sheer glass, but you couldn't see through it. It reflected the three's faces back at them. It had little mirrors placed all over it, and a sign that stated, "Welcome" hung upside down on the front. Twelve locks bordered the edge of the door.

Sabrina shook her head in wonder, and Daphne gaped at the building.

"This looks like….Heaven." Puck commented.

Sabrina glared at him while Daphne laughed.

"Well….knock." Daphne said, nudging her sister.

"Why me?" Sabrina grumbled, but obediently stepped forward and tapped her knuckles twice on the door.

The door creaked open, and a pair of pointed glasses peered out from behind it. The eyes behind them were surprised, then delighted. The door swung open completely. "Is that..you? Sabrina? Daphne?" She asked, he voice wavering in surprise.

Sabrina and Daphne exchanged glances and Sabrina then nodded slowly. The old lady's face lit up with delight, and she swung her arms around the three children.

"Um.." Puck said awkwardly. "I…am not part of this reunion, whatever it is." he said, edging away slowly.

"Of course Liebling, everyone can be part of this family!" She said. "I'm Relda. Call me Granny Relda, I am you two's Granny after all!" She said, pinching the girl's cheeks. "And you, poor boy. You look hungry. How about some Octopus Ink Soup?" She said, and without waiting for a response, the old woman ran off, telling the children to sit down so she could get the food.

Sabrina gagged. "Octopus Ink Soup?"

Daphne looked intrigued. Puck grinned. "I love your grandma already!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks! <strong>


	18. A telling of a tale

**Hi guys, thanks for sticking with me through this crap. I don't even know where the story is going anymore, but I am finishing it solely for those who like it.**

* * *

><p>Granny Relda took The royal children upstairs. "I know this isn't what you're used to, but this is all I have. Make yourself at home and I'll get you that soup. Then you can go to bed lieblings." Relda said. Then her light bulb suddenly went off. "Why are you here alone?"<p>

Daphne and Sabrina looked uneasily at each other. "We...ran away?" Sabrina supplied with an attempted normal grin.

"You WHAT?!" Relda yelled in spite of herself.

Daphne shifted from one foot to the other nervously.

"Lieblings, as sweet as it is that you darlings ran away from home to see me, your father won't be very happy. There's a reason he banned me from the palace you know." Relda sighed, her head in her hands.

"Palace?" Puck asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Or course, Sabrina and Daphne are the Princesses of Grimm, don't you know?" Relda responded before Daphne or Sabrina could stop her.

Puck's eyes registered with realization and then disappointment when he looked at Daphne. He then looked away.

What was that about?, Sabrina wondered, gazing at her companions in doubt. She couldn't have, Sabrina internally gasped. Did she lie to him? Normally, she wouldn't of minded, but an angry criminal is not exactly what you need when he can kidnap you perfectly fine and get tons of money out of it, not to mention the torture he could put them through. Maybe he's not that bad of a guy, a small voice suggested in her head. Maybe he's misunderstood. Or just mean. But not BAD, right up, it continued. Sabrina ushered it away. Of course not, she reprimanded herself. A criminal is always a criminal.

"Lieblings," Relda began. "I love you, but you are going to have to go. Who knows, tomorrow they might declare me a witch and burn us all at stake. You have to go. It is dangerous here." Daphne's eyes widened in horror.

"We can't leave you to such a horrible fate!" She exclaimed, her voice rising in panic. "I still have every story book you ever read to me, every gown you knit and everything! I might have been a child but I love you Granny Relda, I love you!" Daphne cried.

"Why did dad ask you to leave Granny?" Sabrina asked, hugging her sister close.

"I can't tell you." Granny shook her head.

"We won't leave otherwise."

"You're just as stubborn as your mother, Sabrina."

"I know. Moving on."

Relda sighed. "If that will get you home," She shook her head to herself. "I will do what it takes."

* * *

><p><strong>This is by far the crappiest thing I have written in my life, but I have a goal to finish this and whatever I do, I can't make it better. So just keep in mind that I am trying. Now go ahead and flame me, I'm gonna be in my emo corner...if anybody is reading this anyway.<strong>


End file.
